Hotel Room Number 135
by amkaye-lover
Summary: It was a hot day in the dojo. The gang decides to go to a 1st class hotel. It looks like Sano is playing a trick on Kenshin.--CHAP I. Kenshin told Kaoru his feelings for her.--CHAP II.
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: This is my first fanfic. So please bear with me. If there's any error in my grammar. Sorry! If you have finished reading the fanfic, please REVIEW so that I will know if I need to practice writing. Thank you.  
~*~*~Hotel Room Number 135~*~*~  
  
by: amkaye-lover  
  
Disclaimer: I own not one of these characters. I don't really know about Japanese money but still I use them because the setting is in Japan. Gomen.  
  
It was a hot day in the dojo. Everyone was planning to go for an outing to escape the heat. Kenshin was just sitting in the corner while Kaoru, Sanosuke and Yahiko were arguing. "Come on, guys! Going to a resort will be better," Yahiko suggested. "I think it's better if we go to the beach," suggested Sanosuke. " I have an idea! Why don't we ask the quiet one. Maybe he can suggest a way better place than a resort or the beach," said Kaoru.  
  
"Yeah, the QUIET ONE," said Sanosuke and Yahiko with an evil smile. Kenshin, just listening, not knowing he was the 'quiet one', just remained still and closed his eyes.  
  
Silence, silence, silence.  
  
He heard footsteps walking towards him. Yeah, he's 'hears things'. He slowly opened his eyes. Before opening them completely, Kaoru stood before him and shouted, "Mr. KENSHIN! Will you please suggest a place, way better than the two suggested."  
  
"Uh, sorry guys. I just can't take the heat. Maybe we can go to an air conned (? -is that the spelling?) hotel with a swimming pool and good food. We can take a room and swim afterwards. Is that OK?," Kenshin suggested.  
  
"Agree?," Kaoru asked the two with a bored look.  
  
"Yeah!," said Sano and Yahiko with a look of amazement.  
  
"So, Mr. Smart Guy, where should we get the money?," Kaoru asked Kenshin. Kenshin's face had this I-don't-know-look again.  
  
"I only have 670 yen, you can ask those two also."  
  
Kaoru turned around to get Sano's and Yahiko's answer.  
  
"Hehe, let me see. 380 yen," said Sano.  
  
"Well, since I do not work, I only have 50 yen," followed Yahiko.  
  
"WHAT!!!!! You want to go to a 1st class hotel and you only have that much? Good thing I kept 2,982 yen just in case," Kaoru said with a sigh of relief. "Well, what are you waiting for, pack your things. We're going"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
Everyone was busy packing up their things. They left the dojo early the next morning so that they can enjoy the coolness for the rest of the day. They borrowed a cart from their neighbor and took off.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
~*~In the hotel~*~  
  
Kenshin was in charge because he suggested the place so he went to the counter and said, "We would like to take an air-conned room for four persons. We will be staying for two days and a night."  
  
"Will that be all, sir?." asked the person-in-charge.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"That will be 1000 yen for each person including the food and room service and facilities. Sir, that will be 4000 yen," said the person-in-charge. Kenshin handed out 4000 yen leaving 82 yen. They were given the key to the room. Their room number was 135.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
~*~In their room~*~  
  
"Whoa Kenshin, nice place we got here!," the amazed Yahiko said.  
  
In their room there were 2 double beds -- well at least they have beds. Two nightlamps, one for each bed. A study table, a cabinet, a bathroom with a bathtub, shower, mirror, toilet and towels. Don't forget their purpose, an AIRCON!  
  
Yahiko rapidly ran to one of the beds and laid on it. "Woohoo! Smooth bed covers and soft cushions," commented Yahiko.  
  
"Get out of there, you boy, you!" shouted Sano.  
  
"Who were you calling 'boy'? Besides, I was here FIRST," argued Yahiko.  
  
"Come on, you guys, we only have 2 double beds. So we have to share," said Kenshin hoping the arguing will stop.  
  
Sano and Yahiko faced each other with an evil smile. Sano whispered something to Yahiko. Kenshin and Kaoru looked confused. Yahiko nodded.  
  
"Ok, Yahiko and I will sleep together on this bed while you TWO sleep on the other bed, got it? Sano said with an evil grin to Kenshin and Kaoru.  
  
The two faced each other and blushed as if it was the first time they met. "Ok," the two said still blushing.  
  
"Eheheh," Yahiko and Sano said while the two arranged their things in the cabinet.  
  
~*~30 minutes passed~*~  
  
Yahiko and Sanosuke laid on the same bed daydreaming. They noticed a rice cup being tossed at them. "You two, get up and stop daydreaming. Arrange your things in the cabinet while Kenshin and I go to a nearby souvenir shop to shop. You better get you things arranged by the time we get back at 12 noon," said Kaoru.  
  
"Aw gee," Sano thought when Kaoru turned her back.  
  
"Let's go, Kenshin," Kaoru said to Kenshin as he walked behind her.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
~*~In the souvenir shop~*~  
  
From the 4082 yen they brought from the dojo, all they have now is 82 yen. What can they buy from 82 yen?  
  
"Kenshin, my - ," Kaoru paused not knowing what she's saying. "What is it, Kaoru?," replied Kenshin. "What should we buy?," asked Kaoru.  
  
"Hello, Mr. And Mrs., .," greeted the cashier woman.  
  
They blushed and said, "We're not married."  
  
"Oh sorry, what would you want to buy, then?," pardoned the cashier woman.  
  
"We are looking for a souvenir. We only have 82 yen but we still need to save some for transportation. We need 4 souvenirs," replied Kenshin.  
  
"Uh, that's hard. We have heart key chains here, they're for sale for only 15 yen each. There are also rose-shaped candles for also 15 yen. So what do you say?."  
  
"Don't you have heart pins?," asked Kaoru.  
  
"What for?," asked Kenshin.  
  
"Yes, we do have it, but they're worth 16.75 yen. Is it ok?  
  
"We'll buy 2 heart pins and two candles."  
  
"That will be 63.50 yen."  
  
Kaoru handed the money and they went back to the hotel to rest for a while and swim.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
~*~In the hotel~*~  
  
"Kenshin, are you mad at me?," Kaoru asked.  
  
"Why should I? Is it because of the heart pins? No it's fine." Kenshin replied.  
  
"Thank you, Kenshin." She said as he leaned her head on Kenshin's shoulders.  
  
Kenshin said nothing. He was just happy to have Kaoru with him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
Ok guys, end of the chapter. Please review and tell me please what you think. I'll be waiting.  
  
--amkaye-lover-- 


	2. Hotel Room Number 135 Chap II

Disclaimer: I own not one of these characters. I don't really know about Japanese money but still I use them because the setting is in Japan. Gomen.  
  
Author's Note: Thank you to those who reviewed my fan fic. Because of you, I was able to publish this chapter of the. Well guys, thank you for the reviews!!! This is the last chapter, I hope you like it.  
~*~*~Hotel Room Number 135~*~*~  
  
Part II  
  
by: amkaye-lover  
"Kenshin, are you mad at me?," Kaoru asked.  
  
"Why should I? Is it because of the heart pins? No it's fine." Kenshin replied.  
  
"Thank you, Kenshin." She said as he leaned her head on Kenshin's shoulders.  
  
Kenshin said nothing. He was just happy to have Kaoru with him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
~*~Room Number 135~*~  
  
It was almost 12 noon. Kenshin and Kaoru were not back yet. Sano and Yahiko laid down on the bed and thought of Kenshin and Kaoru. "Where are they? They're not back yet," thought the two boys. Then they heard a knock on the door. "I wish they're back," thought Sano as he opened the door.  
  
"Did we get here on time?" asked Kaoru.  
  
"You said you will be back at 12 noon. It's now five minutes after 12 noon." Sano answered.  
  
"Here, we bought both of you rose-shaped candles" said Kenshin.  
  
"How girlish!" reclaimed Yahiko.  
  
"That's the cheapest we could find. If we exceed the 65 yen limit, we will have no transportation money" said Kenshin.  
  
"Let's go swimming. I am bored. Come on, please?" asked Sano.  
  
"Both of you, please go ahead. We'll just change into our swim wears. We'll catch up soon" said Kenshin.  
  
"Ok, Yahiko. Let's leave them alone" said Sano. The two boys left the room and headed towards the pool.  
  
Kenshin was first to change into his swim wear. After changing, he said to Kaoru, "Catch up soon, lov-uh, I mean Kaoru."  
  
"Sure. No problem."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
~*~At the swimming pool~*~  
  
Yahiko and Sano were making a mess at the swimming pool. They splashed water everywhere and disturbed the other guests.  
  
"Psst. Yahiko, Sano. You're disturbing the guests!" Sano and Yahiko heard that but they do not know who said that. But Sano noticed a man with ?red? hair and a cross-shaped scar on his left cheek.  
  
"Oh, Kenshin. It's you. Where's Kaoru?" asked Sano.  
  
"She's still changing into her swim wear" answered Kenshin. Sano hit Kenshin's head and said, "Why didn't you accompany her? Why did you leave her? Something might happen to her. She's alone. Go fetch her!"  
  
"Why'd you do that for? You're right. I should go fetch her" said Kenshin.  
  
"My plan is working" thought Sano.  
  
Kenshin rose from the water to fetch Kaoru in room 135. He hurried as he thought of what Sano had just said a while ago.  
  
"Are you planning something, Sano? I see your 'smile' again" asked Yahiko.  
  
"Yahiko, you're too smart."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
~*~Room 135~*~  
  
Kaoru just finished changing into her bathing suit when someone opened the door a little.  
  
"Kaoru, are you in here?!" asked Kenshin "Kenshin, is that you? Yes, I am still here. I just finished changing. Why are you sweating and out of breath?" asked Kaoru.  
  
"I was worried about you. Did you have a hard time changing?" With that, Kenshin completely opened the door knowing that she's finished changing. As he saw her dressed in the bathing suit, he blushed. She also blushed.  
  
"What is the matter, Kenshin? Why are you blushing? Does the bathing suit don't look beautiful on me?" the confused Kaoru asked.  
  
"No, it looks good on you. It fits you very well. I am just impressed. Your beautiful, Kaoru. Now come with me to the pool" said Kenshin.  
  
As they went down the hallway, everybody stared at them.  
  
"What are they staring at?" asked Kenshin. They didn't notice that they were as red as tomatoes and they were holding hands.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
~*~At the pool~*~  
  
They were still red as tomatoes and they were holding hands. Sano and Yahiko saw that and they started teasing them.  
  
As they stepped into the pool, Sano teased them. "What do we have here? Very red tomatoes for snacks?" Yahiko followed, "Very red tomatoes holding hands!"  
  
They released their grip and Kenshin said to Kaoru, "This is why they were staring at us." Kaoru still blushing.  
  
The four of them swam for nearly 3 hours and never felt tired. After exceeding 3 hours, they felt tired and decided to go to their room to shower, change and eat.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
~*~Room 135~*~  
  
As soon as they got back into their room, they showered and changed into usual clothes. Yahiko and Sano felt very tired and fell asleep very quickly. Kaoru was finished in the shower and next is Kenshin's turn. Kaoru also felt tired and fell asleep also. Kenshin was finished and he saw them sleep like innocent children especially Kaoru. It's still hot even if they had the air-con and the pool so he raised the air-con's temperature.  
  
He dressed into his usual clothing and sat at his side of the bed. He was looking at the peaceful Kaoru, sleeping. He touched and felt Kaoru's black hair, and he said the words I love you. Then, he went to bed.  
  
*1 hour and 30 minutes later*  
  
*Knock* *knock* *knock*  
  
Kaoru heard the knock on the door and opened it. It was their food! She received it and woke Kenshin up first. "Kenshin, Kenshin, Kenshin, the food is here."  
  
Kenshin woke up and he gave a warm smile to Kaoru. Kaoru returned it. Kenshin got up and told Kaoru to sit down. He will be the one to wake up those two.  
  
Kenshin hit Sano and Yahiko lightly on the head, which caused them to wake up. "Why did you do that?" they said.  
  
"Paying you back, after what you did to me and besides, our food is here." With less than five seconds, Yahiko and Sano got up and ate their share of food. Kenshin and Kaoru took their time to finish what they're eating.  
  
"After we eat, will you please go down with me and let us stroll around the area. I want to talk about something, will you go?" Kenshin requested.  
  
"Sure, why not" Kaoru answered.  
  
What they did not know is that Sano and Yahiko were up to something. They heard what he said to her and they're going to um.listen.  
  
After 15 minutes passed, Kenshin said, "Let's go." Stretching his hand for Kaoru to hold.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
~*~At the hotel park~*~  
  
Kenshin held Kaoru's hand tightly. So did Kaoru. They strolled along the hotel park and sat down on a bench.  
  
"You told me that you wanted to talk about something" began Kaoru.  
  
"Kaoru, I wanted to thank you before for accepting me in the dojo, but I did not have the heart to do so. Um, wait. This isn't what I wanted to tell you" said Kenshin. "I promise, I'll tell you after I beat these guys up" he continued. (Yeah, I told you, he 'hears things'.)  
  
"Please, both of you. Give us some privacy or I'll just force you to get out of here" said the for-once impatient Kenshin.  
  
"Hold it, Kenshin. You're way too serious. We just came to say good night" Said Yahiko as he showed up to Kenshin. "Bye Bye." With that, both of them ran quickly to room 135.  
  
"What is it that you promised to tell me?" asked Kaoru.  
  
"I wanted to tell you how much.um.I.Ah-I-I." Kenshin said nervously.  
  
"I am getting impatient" Kaoru said.  
  
"I-ah-I. love.you" Kenshin said that with the courage of a man. (I am exaggerating, don't you think?)  
  
"Really? Is this a dream?" Kaoru asked with amazement in her eyes.  
  
"Yes. I really love you Kaoru and this is real. It's not a dream, my love" the sweet Kenshin answered. "I would do anything for you. I'll protect you with my life because I love you" he continued.  
  
"Well, do you want to know something? I love you too, my love. I would never want to see you hurt or crying" Kaoru admitted his true feelings for Kenshin.  
  
They hugged each other and went back to room 135.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
~*~Room 135~*~  
  
When they entered the room, they saw Sano and Yahiko waiting for them.  
  
"So, what did you talk about?" asked Sano with that 'smile' again.  
  
"Not your business" said Kaoru to Sano in an almost angry voice.  
  
They packed their things and went to bed.  
  
~The moon was high and it was very silent~  
  
Kaoru cannot sleep because she was thinking of Kenshin.  
  
"I love you, Kenshin." Said Kaoru.  
  
"I love you too, Kaoru. Now we better sleep so that we may leave early tomorrow", Kenshin said almost asleep.  
  
~They slept soundly~  
  
~*~2 nd morning at Room 135~*~ The gang will be leaving the hotel today. They will miss the pool, the beds, the showers and the AIRCON!!!! But for Kenshin and Kaoru, they only know one thing. They love each other.  
  
(End( (End(  
  
Guys, please Read and review. I want an opinion. I want to know if I can continue this fiction writing. Please, review. This was my first fan fiction. I hope I can make a second one. Bye for now.  
  
--amkaye-lover-- 


End file.
